


maybe rose petals and wind

by lavenderlotion



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Brother/Brother Incest, Flirting, Handholding, M/M, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “How pretty do you think I am, Magne?” Laurits’ voice is deeper than usual and he’s speaking in a tone Magne hasn’t heard before. It makes his blood feel warm.He swallows heavily and the only thing he can think to say is, “The prettiest.”
Relationships: Laurits Seier/Magne Seier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	maybe rose petals and wind

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-way through episode 2, when Magne arrives at the party.

Everything falls silent when Magne enters the gymnasium. Oh. He feels eyes from the entire school on him, and they’re a heavy weight. He moves his eyes to the floor, then back up. Magne finds Laurits in the crowd and his brother rolls his eyes at him, like he’s done something stupid. He most likely has, even if he didn’t mean to. His mother is always saying he has bad timing. He had very bad timing now. 

The door closes with another loud noise behind him. Slowly, students begin to talk in whispers. He doesn’t need to hear them to know what they’re probably saying. Laurits moves from where he was standing with his friends, eyes still on Magne, so he moves to follow. By the time they reach a table holding drinks, the music is playing again and no one is staring at him anymore.

“Cool entrance bro,” Laurits tells him. He’s leaning against the table with a drink in his hand.

Magne notices the makeup around his eyes first. Then Mom’s shirt, how long the low collar makes his neck look. “Is that Mom’s shirt you’re wearing?” he asks before his eyes move even lower. 

“Do you imagine she’ll ever fit into this again?” Laurits asks with a laugh in his voice, but Magne doesn’t know what to say in answer. He notices how tight Laurits’ pants are, how they cling to his long legs. 

Magne turns away. He thinks Mom could fit into it again if she wanted. She doesn’t need to fit into it if she doesn’t want to, though. Their mother is gorgeous no matter what she wears. He doesn’t say that, because he’s turned away. Turning means that he sees Gry with Fjor, so he turns back. This time he looks at Laurits with his full attention. His brother has always been small. His pants look like they’ve been fitted to his legs. They’re shiny. Magne wonders what they’d feel like against his fingers. 

Their mom’s shirt is loose on him but he’s tucked it into his pants. It shows off how small his waist is. Magne raises a hand wanting to touch, sees it enter his field of vision, lets it drop again. He thinks he could span Laurits’ entire waist with his hands. The thought makes him feel warm, heat crackling under his skin. 

“Pretty,” Magne tells him. He wants to say more but he can’t. Not when Laurits looks like that. 

_ “Pretty?”  _ Laurits snorts. Magne nods: it’s all he can say. 

“Pretty,” he says to confirm, in case Laurits hadn’t heard him over the music. 

Laurits' head tilts to the side like he’s studying something. Like he’s studying Magne. He’s not sure that he likes it when his brother looks at him like that. It feels like he’s seeing too much. 

“You think I’m pretty, Magne?” Laurits asks in a tone of voice that sounds like a dare. 

“I do,” he admits easily, wondering if it shouldn’t feel so easy to say something like that. 

Laurits looks up at him from under his eyelashes. He’s so pretty. He’s always been pretty but tonight he looks prettier than ever. His eyes are lined with eyeliner. Maybe it’s also Mom’s. It looks very nice. Magne feels drawn in by the icy ring of his iris and wants to lean closer. With the way Laurits is looking at him, he wonders if he should. He decides not to; what if Laurits doesn’t want him to lean in? 

“Just how pretty do you think I am, Magne?” Laurits’ voice is deeper than usual and he’s speaking in a tone Magne hasn’t heard before. It makes his blood feel warm. 

He swallows heavily and the only thing he can think to say is, “The prettiest.”

It must be enough, because Laurits’ smile goes soft and sweet. It’s a private smile, just for Magne. It’s one he hasn’t seen since long before they moved. Laurits takes a sip from his pop but he doesn’t look away, so Magne watches as he swallows, eyes catching on his throat while it bobs. The shirt has ruffles, which Magne wants to touch. 

“Do you... Magne, do you want to go home?” Laurits asks him in a whisper like it’s a secret. Maybe it is. Either way, Magne leans in, bends down, so they’re closer together. 

“What about the party?” Magne doesn’t look away from his brother’s eyes. They look dark, and not just because of the light. 

“I think we could have a better party if it were just the two of us, don’t you?” he asks, and his fingers encircle his wrist. Magne is strong now, stronger than he’s ever been. He knows he could easily pull away. He also knows he never would. 

He thinks he knows what Laurits means. “Really?” he asks, because he needs to be sure. He doesn’t know what he would do if Laurits were making fun of him. 

But Laurits’ fingers get tighter around his wrist. Magne can feel his pulse pump against his brother’s smooth skin. He wants to feel more. “Come on, brother. Take me home?”

Magne nods, trips over his foot as he steps forward. Laurits steadies him with a hand on his chest and a laugh, and then they’re standing close, too close for the gymnasium. He nods his head, finds he’s not sure what to say but tries to say something anyway. 

“You look like a fish,” Laurits tells him, tapping his own chin to indicate Magne’s open mouth. He snaps his jaw closed. 

“Sorry,” Magne tells him, and adds, “I’m happy.”

“I’m happy too,” Laurits admits, running his thumb back and forth across his chest. Magne looks down to see the motion and feels his skin go warm. “C’mon, let's get out of here, yeah?”

Magne nods and he tries not to pout when Laurits takes his hand away. He misses the touch. Misses the feeling of his brother’s hand against him. He thinks he’s going to get to feel a lot more of that, though. Magne follows behind Laurits easily. He’s been following his brother for years; it feels familiar to lumber after him, although this time he lets himself stare at the breadth of his shoulders and the way his sides taper into such a small waist. 

He knows how different they are but Laurits’ eyes had been dark as he’d looked at him. Magne knows that’s a good sign and it had been Laurits who asked for Magne to take him home. He wishes he had his license. Fjor does. A license and a car. Magne hopes he’s enough. 

“Laurits!” A voice calls as they’re near the door. Magne almost stumbles into Laurits but his brother quickly moves to the side and turns, takes a step forward—backward?—and Magne already feels his heart lurch as he slowly turns his head. 

“You two leaving already?” Fjor calls to them. Gry is standing behind him, watching. 

Her gaze doesn’t feel as heavy as it had before. 

“Yeah,” Laurits calls, and Magne looks at him in surprise. His brother might have made fun of him for his crush on Gry, but Magne had thought he had a crush of his own. “We’re not really feeling like a party, all things considered.”

“Both of you,” Fjor questions with a raised brow and an expression that isn’t nice. 

Laurits’ hand reaches back and finds his. Cool fingers squeeze his own and make him gasp. His eyes fall to the floor so he doesn’t look at Laurits too long. “Both of us,” his brother agrees, says something else that Magne can’t listen to over the blood roaring in his ears, then turns back around. 

He manages to keep their hands linked together as he starts walking. Magne follows behind him once again, eyes no longer on the floor but head still angled down as if they were. Hopefully, no one else will see where he can’t take his eyes from. Magne squeezes his brother’s fingers and a smile curls around his lips. 

He doesn't know exactly what type of party Laurits wants to have with him. He’s sure he’s going to like it no matter what it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> two fics written, three more ideas waiting to be written... oh dear, i'm really in it, aren't i?
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but life—including my writing—has been really rough lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
